


Phil Agere / Age regression (probably a oneshots book, but who knows)

by ERR0R_NotFound



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, And my sanity, Author projecting onto Phil Watson, But he's a little too, CG!Sam, He's not in headspace tho, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im a sucker for Phil hurt/comfort can you tell, It's not ageplay, Kinda CG!Tommy, Little!Tommy, Neither am i, Niki will also be there, Non-Sexual Age Play, Phil Needs a Hug, Phil has voices, Phil struggles with mental health, Phil's not okay, Probably ooc, agere, but some people use that tag to look for agere, but they're not like Techno's chat, god I love Philza, he will be in part two, he's just helping look after Phil, hush I'm projecting, like mine /j, little!Phil, philza minecraft, strictly platonic, tags will be edited as chapters get added, the entire smp is in peace for plot, there needs to be more Little!Phil, they're just mental health/depression related voices that make him hate himself, we're starving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERR0R_NotFound/pseuds/ERR0R_NotFound
Summary: Phil struggles with mental health and is in a bad spot, Sam and Tommy find him crying on his kitchen floor with a mess of spilt coffee, thus learning about his regression. They take care of him. Probably OOC, but shhhhh I'm projecting. I'm bad at summaries.TW/CW // Talks of bad mental health, depressive elements (I think. Phil's not okay), Phil hears voices but not like Techno's voices he's just depressed. I think that's all, lmk if there are more.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 65
Kudos: 162





	1. CG!Awesamdude and CG!TommyInnit

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa im still kinda new to ao3 so lmk if i fucked up the tags or something like that

When Sam and Tommy went to discuss something with Phil, the last thing they expected to see was a shattered mug and spilled coffee all over the floor, and Phil curled up in the middle of the kitchen, thumb in his mouth, rocking himself back and forth, and crying. But alas, that's the mess they walked into. Sam, being the absolute saint he is and also being a caregiver (He took care of Tommy whenever he was small), immediately went over to him and crouched down to his level, careful to avoid the coffee.

"Hey Phil, buddy, what happened here? Is everything alright?" The mentally older man asked, his caregiver side obviously peaking through a bit. Tommy just stood back, unsure of what to do. Phil looked up and made eye contact with him before quickly looking away a whining softly. Sam raised an eyebrow at this and looked at him confusingly. "Do you just not want to respond or can you not physically respond? uh hold up one finger for the first option and two fingers for the second option." Phil help up two fingers and curled in closer on himself.

"Alright.. Is there anyway you can tell me what's going on, buddy?" The creeper hybrid asked him. Phil made eye contact before quickly looking away, his eyes landing on the mess he made, making tears fill his eyes again. Was Sam mad at him? Was he going to tell him he was bad? He made a mess, he didn't want Sam to be angry with him! Finally, having spent enough time around Tommy to know the signs of a regression, something clicked in Sam's mind.

He was easily getting upset.

He was nonverbal.

He was acting shy and nervous.

oh.

_OH._

"Hey, Phil.. How old are you, bud?" Sam asked, using a quiet and calm tone, since he didn't know much about little Phil. The blonde carefully held up one finger, subconsciously curling in on himself more. The creeper hybrid gave him a small smile, hoping to comfort him before responding "Wow, you're just a little boy, aren't you? You're much too little to take care of yourself!" Earning a small giggle in response.

"Did you accidently spill this, kiddo?" The little nodded hesitantly, as if he expected Sam to be angry at him for making a mess. Sam noticed this, feeling a bit saddened by the fact that Phil thought he'd be angry at him. Did someone in the past get angry at him for simple accidents? Maybe a past caregiver? Making a mental note to talk to Phil about it when he was big, he gave the little a patient smile, hoping to comfort him.

"Well, that's alright. It was just an accident, wasn't it?" Sam ruffled the boys hair, smiling at him. "Here, c'mere kiddo" Sam told the boy, reaching out towards him. Phil scooted towards him, letting him lift him and carefully stand up. "Tommy, could you go grab some towels please?" Tommy ran off to go get some towels as Sam set Phil down on the counter.

Tommy and Sam quickly cleaned up the spilt coffee, it being fairly easy because the liquid had cooled off while Sam was talking too Phil. Phil was quietly sitting on the counter, swinging his feet. "Alright kiddo, do you have any little gear?" Sam asked the boy once they finished cleaning up. Phil smiled and nodded excitedly, the idea of having his stuffies and pacis making him feel even smaller.

Sam helped him off of the counter and followed him to his room, Tommy right behind them. Phil stumbled over to his bed and dropped to his knees, pulling a box out from under it, immediately grabbing a stuffed owl and cuddling it close giggling. Sam crouched down next to him and carefully looked through the other things in the box, pulling out a pair of fluffy blue pajamas with owls and clouds on them, a sippy cup, and a pacifier. "Hey, Tommy, do you think you could help Phil change while I go make him something to drink?" The creeper hybrid asked him, handing him the pajamas. "Yeah sure." Tommy responded, turning to Phil "Hey bub, let's get you changed, yeah? A little boy like you doesn't need those big boy clothes." Phil nodded excitedly, giggling. Sam responded with a quick 'thanks' before leaving the room with the sippy cup.

"Do you need help getting them on?" Phil nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. "Alright, that's okay. Arms up kiddo!" Tommy told him, throwing his arms up playfully. Phil giggled and then threw his arms up excitedly, copying Tommy's playfulness. Tommy helped him get into the soft clothes, being careful to avoid his wings. Once the little was into his pajamas, they sat down and played with some of the other toys in the box.

Eventually, Sam returned with a cup of angel milk for Phil, seeing Phil and Tommy sitting on the floor playing with some stuffed animals together. "Hey kiddo, I've got you some angel milk, have you ever had it before?" Phil shook his head. "Well here, I think you'll like it." "Yeah, it's very tasty, bud!" Tommy cut in. He handed the boy the cup who looked at it for a second before carefully taking a sip. "Do you like it?" Phil nodded excitedly, taking another sip. "See, I told you it was yummy!" Tommy told him, ruffling his hair.

Sam sat down with the two boys and played with them. After an hour or so, Phil let out a soft yawn and climbed into Tommy's lap, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "Aw, is someone getting sleepy, little man?" Tommy cooed at the boy, earning a soft whine and nod in response. "Why don't we get you to bed, kiddo?" Sam asked, moving closer so he could run his fingers through the boys medium golden locks. Phil nodded again and gripped Tommy's shirt tighter. Sam offered Phil a pacifier, who happily took it into his mouth, sucking on it sleepily. The boy was handed off to Sam so that Tommy could stand, and so that he could be tucked in, and set down in bed.

Phil whined in protest as Sam set him down, reaching out and grabbing his sleeve and pulling hardly (well as hard as a tired one year old could) causing Sam to smile and chuckle "Don't worry, we're not going anywhere, kiddo. We'll be right here when you wake up." Phil seemed a little bit eased but still slightly upset, confusing Sam. "Oh! Do you want cuddles little man?" Tommy spoke up, reminding the two of his presence. The mentally younger man nodded, reaching his arms out toward the two. Sam and Tommy both climbed into bed next to him, and tucked him in, holding him close.

"Goodnight, baby. We'll be here when you wake up, get some rest."

"Night Sam, night Phil."  
  


When Phil woke up in the pajamas he usually wore in littlespace, sucking on a pacifier, curled up with Sam and Tommy, he was _mortified._ Phil pulled himself out of the grip of the other two, and set the pacifier down on his bedside table. The movement woke Sam, who looked over to be met with Phil's panicked face. "Ah, good morning. Calm down, there's nothing to freak out over." The creeper hybrid told him, sitting up carefully not to wake up Tommy. "Uhmm.. I'm.. so-sorry... That you had to d-deal with _th-that.."_ Phil said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Phil, it's _fine._ We had no issue taking care of you. I mean, Tommy's literally a little and I'm a caregiver, how hypocritical would it be of us to get upset?" Phil chuckled nervously, not meeting Sam's eyes.

"But, I do have a few questions. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to though." Sam told him, carefully running his fingers through the still sleeping boys hair. "Alright, it's fine. I mean, I'd have questions too aha.." "Alright well, first off, do you have a uh, a caregiver?" Sam saw a flash of sadness in Phil's eyes at the question, and he began fidgeting nervously. "Well... I mean yes, but.. He's not exactly allowed anywhere near here nor am I allowed to..see him.. ever.." Phil explained, looking at anything and everything except Sam. Sam knew he meant Techno, but decided not to comment on it, and just responded with a quiet 'oh'.

"Okay, well, what happened exactly? I mean, me and Tommy walked in and found you on the floor with a broken mug and coffee all over the floor."

"Ah, right.. I wasn't.. er I just... I was just having a pretty bad day, and was already on the verge of um, of slipping, and that was just the thing that caused me to break"

"I see.."

"Well uh, was that all you needed to know?" Phil asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Ah, uh, yeah that's pretty much it." Phil sighed and looked down at Tommy, smiling at how peaceful he was when he wasn't yelling. "Hey, Phil? You know that if you ever need anything, headspace or not, you can come to me, right?" Sam told him, reaching out and putting his hand on his shoulder. Phil nodded hesitantly, meeting Sam's eyes for a second.

Just then, Tommy decided to wake up. "Mm... 'Morning guys, what's up" Tommy said, with a yawn. "Oh, Phil, you big again?" The boy asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes groggily. Phil simply nodded and messed with the fluff on his stuffed owl nervously. "Alright, cool. I assume you two already had that awkward talk?" He asked, earning a nod from the both of them. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, none knowing what to say. Sam was the first to speak up, asking if the other two wanted to get some breakfast, to which the other two agreed. Tommy and Sam left Phil to change, saying they would try and figure out what to do for breakfast.

Rummaging through his closet with a sigh, Phil pulled out an outfit for the day. It was just a simple white button-up shirt along with some black jeans, nothing too special. Suddenly feeling really self-conscious about his appearance (it had been a while since he'd been around other people due to his mental health, leading to his breakdown over the spilt coffee the previous day, so his form was a bit disheveled), Phil decided it'd be a good idea to brush his hair and teeth. He wasn't sure why he was so worried about looking decent for Sam and Tommy, they'd already seen the mess he was yesterday, what did it matter now? No telling. But it did. It did to Phil, at least. Maybe he just wanted to prove that he wasn't as much of a mess as he seemed like he was yesterday, despite that being a blatant lie, or maybe he was just trying to convince _himself_ he was fine. Either way, he felt that way, and there was nothing that was going to magically fix it, so he just had to go out of his way to freshen up to put his mind at ease.

Once Phil finished his mini-panic of making himself look presentable, he made his way downstairs where Sam and Tommy had been chatting at the table. "Oh, Phil, there you are. Me and Tommy were thinking about going to Niki's bakery for breakfast, would you like to come with us?" The creeper hybrid asked once he noticed Phil. _'How kind of him..'_ Phil thought to himself, however, the voices in the back of his mind didn't agree (not to be confused with Techno's "chat", these are just mental health related voices).

_'He just pities you'  
_

_'You don't deserve to go'_

_'You've already caused him enough trouble'_

_'Don't burden him with your presence'_

"Phil? You alright?" The man asked, now in front of him putting a hand on his shoulder. _When did he get so close.._ Snapping out of his thoughts, Phil quickly reassured him that he was fine, and just zoning out a bit. Sam didn't seem convinced, but thankfully dropped it. "So? You didn't give us an answer. Would you like to get breakfast with us?" God, he needed to make up an excuse. Phil wasn't sure if it was the mess that was his mental state, the comforting aura around Sam, or both, but he already felt fuzzy again. _'I slipped yesterday.. Why do I feel on the verge of dropping again..?'_ Phil tried to ignore it, and just simply responded with "Sure", trying to sound like his 'happy and chipper self'. _'More like happy and chipper persona.._

"Awesome! If we head out now, we should be able to make it there right in time for when Niki opens, meaning everything will be fresh." Sam responded, smiling. Tommy leapt up at the idea of having freshly baked, warm, pastries, saying that they needed to leave right that instant so they could beat everyone, and could he have a cookie? At this point, it was obvious he was probably slipping. Both Sam and Phil could tell. "Alright, alright. Yes, you can have a cookie Toms, but calm down a bit. You ready to head out, Phil?" Sam said with a chuckle. Phil simply nodded, not feeling really talkative all of a sudden, he wasn't sure why. He was definitely still big. Sam brushed it off as him just still being a little tired, and they headed out towards Niki's bakery.

** Ha wait for part two, losers **


	2. Little!Phil and Tommy, CG!Awesamdude part 2! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Tommy slips into littlespace and makes Phil feel all fuzzy, that combined with Sam's comforting aura, Phil is edging littlespace and gives in with a little bit of encouragement from Sam. Tommy and Phil play together at the park, and Phil goes home feeling a little bit better about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII THIS CAME OUT FAIRLY QUICK BECAUSE I STARTED IT IMMEDIATELY AFTER POSTING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. ALSO, I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS, READ THE LAST NOTES FOR MORE INFO/RULES :D
> 
> ENJOYYY!!!
> 
> **REQUESTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED**

They headed out and began walking towards Niki's bakery, Tommy getting distracted every once in a while by a flower or something, and Phil was being fairly quiet. Tommy had definitely slipped by now, but that was fine. 

The youngest of the three picked up a flower and handed it to Phil, loudly exclaiming "For you!" causing Phil to wince slightly at the noise, god how he hated loud noises, but it wasn't noticeable. Phil smiled and thanked him, his voice coming out a little softer than he would've liked. Phil wasn't really religious, but he was praying that the other two weren't picking up on his strange behavior. But of course, nothing ever goes right for Phil, and Sam had noticed him being quieter than usual. "Hey, Phil, are you alright? You're being really quiet." Phil gulped and desperately tried to think of an excuse other than that he's tired. "Yeah mate, I'm alright" He responded, wincing at how broken his voice was.

Truth was, he was in fact, not alright. He hadn't been outside in quite a while, he wasn't sure how long, it was all a blur, but it had been a while. Just being outside made his stomach turn and the light gave him a headache. He usually spent his time regressing alone and trying to convince himself he's okay, and he is in fact, not falling apart at the seams. He was wrong, of course, he knew that he was, but that didn't stop him from telling himself he was. That he was okay. That he was just doing it for attention. That other people had it worse. That he wasn't supposed to feel this way. "Phil?" Sam brought Phil back to reality, and Phil realized he had zoned out completely.

Shit.

"Okay, what's going on? You've just been standing there not responding for five minutes."

"Wh-what?"

Sam sighed and took Phil's hand, rubbing circles into it comfortingly. "I'm not going to push you to talk about anything you don't want too, but just know that I'm here if you want to talk. Okay?" 

"O-okay.." Phil replied, cursing himself mentally for sounding so weak. Sam smiled and started walking again, never letting go of Phil's hand, since little Tommy was getting impatient waiting for them. Phil was a bit embarrassed to be holding Sam's hand like a child, but it truly did bring him comfort so he didn't make any attempt to let go. After a short while of walking in silence, other than Tommy's exclaims when he found another flower and gave it to one of the two older men, the three made it too Niki's bakery. Phil was still feeling pretty in-between headspaces, more than before actually, since Tommy gifting him a ton of flowers really wasn't helping, and he was starting to think that this might've been a bad idea. But he knew he couldn't just bail all of a sudden, he had already caused Sam enough worrying. 

As they expected, the place was empty. Except for Niki, of course. The three entered, Tommy rambling to Sam about how he wanted a cookie and other tasty treats, and Phil just being quiet like before. Upon hearing the bell, the magenta haired owner turned and greeted the three. "Oh, hello! Phil! It's been weeks since I've seen you in here, I was starting to get worried. It's great to see you three." She said, smiling, though there was a trace of concern in her face. "Ah well.. 've be-been busy." Phil replied, flushing a bit in embarrassment while mentally slapping himself for stumbling on his words. Niki looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry, but before she could say anything Tommy loudly yelled "NIKI!!" and running towards her. She gave him a hug and smiled, instantly knowing he was regressed, listening to the little ramble and thanking him for the flowers he brought her. No one but Sam noticed how Phil flinched at the loud noise.

Sam was really worried now. He'd seen Phil jump a little at Tommy's loudness before and just assumed it was out of surprise, but he's never seen him _flinch_. Especially not as bad as he did just now, like he expected someone to hurt him. But he decided now was not the time, remembering that they were still in Niki's bakery and still haven't eaten. "Alright, well, we decided to stop by to see what you had and grab a bite to eat." Sam finally said, Niki turning her attention from Tommy to Sam. "Oh well you're in luck! I just made a ton of pastries so there's a wide variety, and they're all still warm. Well, the one's that are supposed to be warm that is aha" She told the creeper hybrid, smiling widely. 

They got their pastries and chatted with Niki for a bit before leaving. Sam was starting to notice how Phil was quiet and how his words were a bit slurred, but he was still energetic so he definitely wasn't tired. Finally it dawned on him, the boy was slipping. Honestly, it made the hybrid feel a bit stupid for not noticing. He was a caregiver and he didn't notice a little when they were slipping, how ridiculous is that? But, he tried not to beat himself up over it too much, and instead focused on the two. He whispered to Phil as Tommy skipped ahead of the other two "Hey, bud, are you slipping?" Phil whined and shook his head, mumbling a quiet "'M not slippin'.. I big!" Causing the other man to chuckle. "Really? Not slipping at all? Not even a little bit?" "No!" The mentally older man wasn't buying it though. "Sureee.. C'mon Phil, it's fine. Go ahead and slip, kiddo, I don't mind taking care of you." Finally, with a bit of convincing, Phil agreed and gave into his headspace.

Tommy caught onto to Phil's headspace quickly, immediately asking him- very loudly -to be his friend. Phil didn't like loud. It was scary and brought back icky memories. Sam noticed it, and asked Tommy to please lower his voice a bit, because Phil wasn't used to being around other people in his headspace and he didn't want to scare him. But, after a little bit, him and Phil were giggling and playing around together happily. It made Sam's heart melt to see the usually super stressed boys both happy and giggly.

Tommy practically _begged_ Sam to go to the park that they had in L'manburg. It had been built because there were quite a few littles on the server, so they made a few places for them to play if they were having a little day. Sam, obviously, agreed, and so to the park they went. But first, he asked the both of them a question that he had forgotten to ask earlier. "Okay okay, we can go to the park, but first, how old are the two of you feeling?" Tommy held up five fingers happily exclaiming that he was five, and Phil held up three fingers with a quiet "'M thwee.." "Haha! Now _I'm_ older than _you_!" The, now, second oldest playfully exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. The mentally youngest just giggled at him.

Once they finished their little conversation, they began waking towards the park, Tommy and Phil running ahead and playing around. Sam had given them just one rule before they started walking, not to run off out of his sight, so they weren't going too far ahead. Tommy had also convinced Phil to collect rocks and flowers with him, so they were also doing that. At some point they had ran into Tubbo, causing Phil to immediately quiet down and try to act 'big' as if he was afraid of Tubbo finding out. Sam merely greeted him and got them out of that situation as quick as possible, not wanting Phil to be uncomfortable since as far as he knew he was the only one other than Techno who knew about Phil's regression.

They made it too the park without really anything eventful happening, unless you count two absolutely adorable children running around and collecting rocks and flowers and giving them to Sam as gifts. To anyone else, they weren't important at all, just simple rocks and such, but to Sam, they were special. They were gifts from two special kids. The kids played around while Sam watched them, his heart swelling with joy knowing that the two boys were able to relax and be happy for once, without having to worry about anything.

And if Sam took a picture of the two playing on the slide and hung it up in his house, or if Phil decided to open up to Sam and tell him about what was going on, no one needed to know.

All that matter was that those were Sam's boys, and for them he'd bring down an entire country if it meant that they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed this :>
> 
> !! REQUEST INFO !!
> 
> MUST INCLUDE:  
> \- Who's the CG (s)?  
> \- Basic prompt  
> \- Age range for Phil  
> \- Are there any other little's you want, if so give their age range as well  
> \- Any specific nicknames you want included  
> \- Any other extra things you'd like :>
> 
> ALL STRICTLY PLATONIC!!
> 
> **REQUESTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED**


	3. HOLY SHIT

NOT A CHAPTER BUT OMG. THREE OF THE PEOPLE THAT GAVE KUDOS ON THIS BOOK ARE WRITERS ON HERE THAT I *HEAVILY* LOOK UP TOO.

HI. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE READING THIS, BUT I FUCKING LOVE YOU C4ndy_St0re, LexWithAnX, AND SugarSweetTea IOFHFIHDSHFKDHFJKDHSKFJH AND ONE OF YOU FUCKING REQUESTED I PROMISE YOU LEX I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU. DHFKSDJFKSHFDF JKHSKJFKJDHS=FDFWSHGAHDKFHNHG JKSDHKASDHFHDGVKLJD CVMASDNXDH8DJGBJKDKHFKDHFADHUFIUSAHFDHFKJVCXNVKDKJVFBSDJABGWHBGFUIEWB FIUHFIUDHFJSDHNFKHDFKJHE9WUHFIHDHFKSDHFKJVNJBGHJDSDBVIUDSFUIBUJDBSKVBDKJBSJKBVKJDBVSBSVK IM GONNA HAVE A FUCKING BREAKDOWN


	4. CG!Kristin Big!SBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LexWithAnX  
> “IRL au - I’d love to see lil Phil being stubborn and not wanting to be little, so Kristin messages SBI, and when Phil tries to get ready to stream, he’s babied by Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno over discord until he’s an only slightly pouted 3-4 year old, and taken care of by CG! Kristin!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA SORRY THIS ISN'T AS LONG AS THE FIRST ONE, BUT I HOPE IT DOESN'T DISAPOINT!!

Phil was feeling really fuzzy. He needed to slip, he knew that, it had been a long time since he’d regressed, but he _couldn’t_. He had a very important stream today. He couldn’t let his viewers down! So, he pushed it down. Of course, he didn’t do a very good job of it, because his wife, Kristin, noticed it.

“Come on Phil, you need to regress. You know that you need to, bub.” She told him, watching her husband frantically prepare for his stream. He shook his head and sighed. “No no no, I don’t.” Kristin had been trying to convince him to regress for the past thirty minutes. But, to her dismay, he didn’t budge. Finally, she got an idea. If she couldn’t get him to slip, some of his friends probably could. Sighing, she opened discord while still standing in the doorway of his office. She decided that the members of the Sleepy Boi’s would probably be her best bet. She quickly made a group chat with the other three, shooting a message to them. 

**_Kristinnn :D_ ** _: Hey, guys, I need your help. Phil needs to regress, but he won’t listen to me D:_

_He’s DETERMINED to do this stream._

  
_  
_ **_WilburSoot_ **: I’m not fuckin surprised

**_TommyInnit_ ** _: What the fuck are we supposed to do tho?_

_Fuckin baby him until he slips?_

**_Technoblade_ ** _: Pretty much tbh_

**_TommyInnit_ ** _: oh_

**_WilburSoot_ ** _: alright sure, lets go harass the little until he regresses lmao_

**_Technoblade_ ** _: harass the child_

**_TommyInnit_ ** _: LMAO_

Kristin chuckled at her phone, causing Phil to look back at her confused. “What are you laughing at?” He asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy would. Kristin smiled and shook her head “Oh nothing. Well, I guess I’ll leave you alone.” Phil raised an eyebrow at her sudden leave, but brushed it off and went back to setting up his Streamlabs. A minute later, he gets a message from Wilbur asking him to join VC 3 for a second, where Wil, Techno, and Tommy were. Normally, Phil would’ve been suspicious, but right now Phil was a bit oblivious to most things because he was edging headspace. 

So Phil joined the VC and greeted the three, smiling at the idea of talking to his friends. “Hey guys, what'd ya need? I have a stream ‘retty soon, so can’t talk long.” The three instantly caught onto him stumbling on his words, due to him on the verge of slipping. Wilbur was the first to speak up, using a nickname that he knew made Phil feel small “Hey, whatcha up to, bubs?” Phil started feeling a little smaller at the nickname, but just tried to ignore it. “Hi Wilby, ‘m just settin up my stream. Gotsa go live soon!” Phil exclaimed, ultimately failing at trying to suppress his headspace. Tommy chuckled and said “Really? I think you’re much too small to do a stream little man!” Phil pouted and crossed his arm. “No! ‘M big! I’s busy, busy, busy!!” However, the other three weren’t buying shit. 

“Sure you are, kid. You can reschedule your stream to another day, your viewers will understand, baby.” Techno said, finally speaking up. 

“But-”

“Ah ah ah, no buts.”

“Hmph, fine!” Phil crossed his arms and pouted, but listened nonetheless.

Finally, Phil gave in and let himself slip into littlespace. “There’s our little guy!” Wilbur spoke up, smiling as Phil giggled. Techno quickly shot Kristin a message while the other two chatted with the little, smiling to himself. He always had a soft spot for little Phil, though he would never admit it to anyone.

After a minute, Kristin entered the room, seeing Phil sitting at his desk cuddling a stuffed bear close, while chatting away to the Sleepy Bois. When the little heard the door open, he turned to her and instantly smiled widely and reached his arms out to her. “Mama!!” He exclaimed, making grabby hands towards her. “There’s my baby boy!” She replied, scooping him up in her arms and ruffling his hair fondly, earning a giggle from the blonde. “I’s talkin to- to Wilby!! And Techie, and- and Tom-Tom!!” The little excitedly told her. He hadn’t caught on that she had messaged them, but he didn’t need to know that. The other three felt their heart melt at the same time, they truly did love their age regressed friend.

Phil chatted with the rest of the SBI and Kristin until the other three had to go. “Hey, Phil, buddy, how old are you feeling right now?” Kristin asked once they left the Discord call. Phil held up three fingers and giggled. “Oh, such a little boy! Are you hungry, kiddo?” The regressed boy nodded, and started chewing lightly on his fingers. “No no, don’t chew on those, bud. Those are yucky yucky! C’mon, lets go get your little gear, yeah?” Kristin suggested, taking his hand out of his mouths causing him to whine. He pouted but nodded, letting her lead him to their room where his little gear was located.

Kristin pulled out the box of little gear from their closet and looked through it for a second before pulling out a pacifier and a teether. “Okay, which one do you want, baby?” Phil pointed at the teether and reached for it, immediately putting it into his mouth and chewing on it. The mentally older smiled and ruffled his hair fondly. “Okay, come on kiddo, let’s go get something to eat.” Phil smiled and nodded excitedly, immediately exclaiming what he wanted. “Can I have dino nuggies? And- And mac an ‘eese?” Kristin chuckled at the boy's energy, but nodded and brought him to the kitchen. Phil skipped behind her, giggling with the teether in his mouth.

“Okay, sit down at the table while I cook, bub.” She told the little, motioning to the table. Phil replied with a quiet ‘Yes mama!’, it was slightly muffled due to the teether in his mouth, but got the point across. The little was fairly content sitting there, swinging his feet, while he watched his caregiver cook. Soon enough, a plate of macaroni and dinosaur nuggets was placed in front of him. Phil squealed in delight and ate a spoonful of macaroni after thanking Kristin. Kristin sat down next to him, trying to make sure he didn’t make too much of a mess. “Mama? Can I ‘ave drink ‘lease?” The little asked, looking up at her with puppy eyes. “Of course, kiddo. I’ll be right back.” Kristin left to grab a sippy cup while Phil continued to eat his food. Soon, Kristin returned with a sippy cup and got him some apple juice, setting it down in front of him. 

Phil finished his food, and excitedly asked Kristin if he could color, and, of course, she agreed and got his crayons and a few coloring books out, along with some blank paper if he didn’t want to use the coloring books. Laying down on the blanket in the living room that Kristin had laid out, ,Phil opened a coloring book that had animals in it and started coloring a page with owls on it, rambling to himself about something, and occasionally taking a sip of his apple juice. Kristin put on some cartoons and sat down on the couch, messing with his phone, occasionally glancing over at Phil. Eventually, Phil got up and stumbled towards her, climbing into her lap and hiding his face in her neck. “Aww, are you feeling tired, kiddo?” Phil whined and nodded, curling up closer. Kristin debated getting up and taking him to their room to sleep, but judging by how tightly Phil was holding on, she knew that probably wouldn’t be very easy and just decided to stay on the couch. She situated them so that they were more comfortable and pulled a blanket over the two of them. Soon, Phil was sound asleep, with Kristin holding him close. 

He truly was grateful for his friends and caregiver. They were the best things that's ever been put into his life.


	5. Little!Phil, CG!Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by C4ndy_St0re!!  
> “Can I get a CG Wilbur, with Phil being around 5 and just outside making a snowman and excitedly coming up with a life-story and name for the snowman and Wilbur is just sitting there like ":) awe, they sound amazing" For specific nicknames maybe for Phil "Little Bird" or something like that and for Wilbur maybe "papa" or "bubby" whichever your more comfy with :)!! Don't feel pressured to do this or anything it's just something I came up with on spot!!”
> 
> Sorry it's not very long! I was having a bit of trouble trying to figure out how to put my ideas into writing ;-;  
> Also, I hope you don't mind I kind of changed the nickname Little Bird to Little Raven, I still used Little Bird though, I just also used Little Raven because I thought it was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I have a Twitter if you want to go follow that, it'd be cool. @ERR0RR_NotFound (the o in error is a zero)

“Bubby, bubby!” Phil yelled, running into the living room. Wilbur instantly knew the boy was regressed, as that was the nickname he usually used for Wilbur when he was in littlespace. “Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Wilbur asked with a smile. “I wan’s to play in the snwow!” The little exclaimed, throwing his arms up to emphasize his excitement. Wilbur chuckled and replied “Alright, alright, but we have to get you into something warm first, wouldn’t want a sick Little Bird, now would we?” Phil giggled and nodded, running off to his room with Wilbur right behind him. 

“Alright Little Raven, I know you’re a bit on the older side today, but would you like a paci or a teether?” Phil shook his head and exclaimed “Uh uh!” Causing Wilbur to chuckle. “Alright, alright. Let’s get you changed, yeah?” “Otay!” Wilbur went over to the closet and started looking for something warm for the little to wear. Eventually, they settled and a green winter coat, some gloves, and some thick pants. He tried to get Phil to put on a beanie or something, but he couldn’t convince him to take off his bucket hat so he just gave up and let him wear it, deciding it’d probably be fine since it wasn’t currently snowing anymore. 

Once the little was dressed, Wilbur quickly threw on his own coat, and they made their way outside. Phil immediately came up with the idea to build a snowman, and asked Wilbur to help, and since Wilbur is incapable of saying no to his Little Raven, he obviously agreed. They began gathering snow for the base while Wilbur mentally cursed himself for not wearing gloves, but he was able to get a decent looking base nonetheless. Though his hands did hurt like a bitch. But eventually, they finished the actual snow part, so he didn’t have to suffer as much anymore. They gathered some sticks and rocks and decorated it, giving it some arms, a face, and a small twig on top to represent hair. Wilbur also went inside and got a carrot to give it as a nose, also grabbing a pair of gloves so he didn’t freeze his fucking hands off.

“He done! ‘is name’s gon be fwosty!” Wilbur felt his heart melt, god why did Phil have to be so fucking  _ adorable _ . He really was going to be the death of him. “Frosty, huh? That’s a lovely name!” Wilbur said, noticing how his wings flapped a little bit when he was happy. Phil clapped happily, squealing at the praise. “Oh! Oh! Fwosty and is- is an adventwurer! He travwels aroun’ the world to anothwe’ place when wintwer ends to anotha place where it wintwer so he don’ melt!” Well there went Wilburs heart. “Oh really? He sounds lovely, Little Bird!” Wilbur exclaimed, placing his hands on his hips. “Yeah he awesome! Oh oh!! His famiwy wiv’s in- in Anartwica! He has a wittle brother name Fweezy! His papa taugh’ him howta travwel becaus’ he wanted to leave, so that he wouldn’ melt! Now he’ll never melt, never ever!”

“Oh really? What about Freezy? Does Freezy Travel too, or does Freezy still live in Antarctica?” Wilbur asked him, urging him to go on with his snowman's backstory. “Fweezy doesn’ travwel, Fweezy isn’ old enough yet! He will one day though! His papa will teach ‘im too when he old enough! Oh, his papa’s name is- is- uhm- oh! Papa Snow!” 

“Papa Snow huh? Is their mom ‘Mama Snow’?” Wilbur asked, genuinely intrigued with how creative Phil could be. Phil nodded excitedly, happy that Wilbur seemed like he was enjoying his story. “Yeah! Mama Snow owns a snow cone stand! Where- Where she sells snow cones to the powar bears! And the pengwins!” Phil loudly exclaimed, throwing his arms up playfully. Wilbur chuckled, but realized that it’s starting to get dark, meaning mobs were going to spawn soon, and it was going to get colder. “Hey Little Raven, why don’t we head inside? I’ll make us some hot chocolate, and you can continue your story inside.” Wilbur suggested, hoping that he didn’t fuss about it. Thankfully, Phil agreed. He said goodnight to his snowman friend, before following Wilbur inside, still rambling about his snowman’s life story.

An hour and a half later, Wilbur found himself lying on the couch, a sleeping Phil cuddled on-top of him, with a blanket covering the two of them. Wilbur didn’t mind though, he loved his Little Bird. No matter how many snowmen he had to make, how many long stories he had to listen to, or how much hot chocolate he had to make, he’d always be there for his Little Bird. He loved Phil, and Phil loved him too. Their days were usually very busy, whether it be needing to gather more resources, or help Techno with his farms, so it was nice to have a day that was just them.

It’s just Bubby, and his Little Bird. And they're happy with that.


	6. Not a chapter, but important

Hey!! I'm temporarily closing requests for a bit since I've got quite a few! Once I get caught up though, requests will be opened again!


	7. CG!Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CryptidMyth!  
> “Hey, if you're willing I'd love to see cg!techno, phil's age range around 3-7 and phil's first time really regressing with a caregiver to look after him! I think he'd be nervous and find it hard to fully regress at first but eventually managing to calm down and enjoy his headspace. As for nicknames "angel" for phil and any other ones you want to add. I've loved your story so far! There's so little little!phil it's such an untapped vein of good agereg content, keep up the good work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I kinda took this prompt and ran with it. Like 50% of the story is just background and I'm sorry. I had a *ton* of fun with this, but if you don't like it Cryptid I'd be willing to rewrite it because I know that it kinda strayed from the prompt.

Anyone who had heard of Phil would tell you that he’s dangerous, the man known as the “Angel of Death” across hundreds of different worlds. Anyone who’d met Phil would tell you that he’s kind and caring, but protective over the people he loves. However, you could ask over a thousand people, and not a single one of them would describe him as bubbly or childish. And for the most part, they were right. Outside of regression, he wasn’t like that at all. But when he was small, he was giggly and happy. He knew for his own reputation, he couldn’t let anyone find out about his regression. And so far, he’d say he’s done a pretty good job, as no one seemed to suspect a thing.

Then, one day, he met Technoblade. A fierce piglin hybrid known as The Blood God, feared by many. Phil was intrigued, he wanted to know more about this so-called Blood God. So, he tried to get closer to him. Techno didn’t seem to be interested in talking to him at first, but Phil was persistent, and Techno caught wind of his title the “Angel of Death” and decided maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to make allies with the man. So that’s exactly what they did. They went from acquaintances, to allies, to friends, to basically family. Phil found that Techno was a wonderful friend, everyone just didn’t care enough or were maybe too afraid to get to know him better than what he showed on the surface.

Then, came SMP Earth. They heard of this new interesting world, and decided it would be a good idea to check it out and see what everyone was talking about. Just to see if it was worth all the praise it gained, y’know? Yeah, that didn’t happen. They were both immediately interested in this place, always finding out more and more that made it so much more intriguing. Then, one day, Techno turned to Phil and extended his hand, and said to him. “Phil, let’s conquer this world together.” And that’s how it all started, the Arctic Empire.

After a bit, couldn’t have been more than a week, Phil realized that he still needed to regress. It’s not like he could’ve said no to Techno either way, but if he thought about it before agreeing he could’ve at least come up with a plan on how to regress without Techno knowing. Of course, he had his little gear and everything on him, he brought it with him when they thought they were just exploring this world for a little bit knowing that he might regress while there, and at least wanted to be prepared. But there was no way that he could tell Techno, and it wasn’t like he had much time alone at all either. Techno was almost always by his side, the two either planning, just sitting in silence, or the rare friendly little chat between the two.

Of course Phil was happy to be here with Techno, but it was stressful. Like you’d expect taking over an entire world would be. Normally, Phil could handle the stress and then turn around and regress, and get back to work feeling refreshed. But not with Techno. This man knew him as someone strong and dangerous when he needed to be. The fucking Angel of Death. How could he keep that title if he couldn’t even keep himself big? So Phil repressed it. He forced it down, and did everything in his power to stay out of littlespace. 

And it worked. For a bit. But one day, he had left the bag that carried his little gear in the main room of their base, as he had been moving it somewhere else but had to set it down because of something and then just forgot to go back for it, and Techno found it. Now, Techno would never look through Phil’s things without his permission. He respected Phil’s privacy, as Phil respected his. However, he had accidentally stumbled over the bag, not realizing it was there, causing it to fall over and the contents of it to fall out. He was about to pick them up and put them away, but stopped in shock. 

There were... Children’s toys in there? Upon taking a closer look, he saw a few different toys, a pacifier, a few sippy cups, and a kids picture book. Now, Techno wasn’t an idiot. He knew what age regression was, he had heard some villagers talking about it and did a bit of research out of curiosity. And he knew that Phil wasn’t somehow hiding a kid here, he was with Phil most of the time so there was no way he would make enough time for it without Techno finding it. So of course, he put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Phil was an age regressor. He honestly didn’t expect it, but he really didn’t mind. A coping mechanism is a coping mechanism, and it’s not unhealthy, nor did it really affect him how Phil dealt with his problems. But then he realized something. He was with Phil almost all the time, and the bag had been sitting there for a while. Phil most likely hadn’t regressed since they came to SMP Earth, and despite Techno's a bit limited knowledge on the subject, he knew that that itself wasn't healthy. 

Techno sighed and quickly put the items back in the bag, leaving the bag where it was. He was going to have to talk to Phil about this later. Right now though, Phil wasn’t home. He was out gathering a bit more wood, but he’d be back soon. For now, Techno just needed to figure out how to confront Phil about this without freaking him out, and even more how to convince him to give into his headspace and let himself be little for a bit. He had noticed Phil acted off a bit in the past month that they’d been here, and now he knew why. He really didn’t have a problem taking care of him either if he had too, honestly he secretly hoped that Phil would let him, but he’d die before admitting that to anyone.

Soon enough, Phil came home with some more wood. Techno finally took the time to notice a few things that only proved his suspicions further. He had heavy eye bags- how didn’t he notice before -he tended to stumble on his words a bit, and a lot of things that he’d usually understand went over his head. Phil greeted him before putting a few of the logs he’d brought back in the fireplace to keep the fire going, as it was starting to go out.

Techno debated just letting it go and not talking to Phil about it to avoid the awkward conversation, but he knew that Phil was pushing himself too hard because of it, and that Phil had most likely repressed it because of him. So with a sigh, Techno finally got the courage to speak up, deciding that the worst that could happen was one of them gets embarrassed. “Hey Phil, uh, can we talk?” Phil tensed up, he looked a bit worried, but agreed. “Uh yeah sure.. Is everything alright?” Phil asked nervously. “Yeah, yeah, everything is fine just uh.. I um…” Techno trailed off, trying to figure out how to word it properly.

“Okay okay, alright, might as well just say it as it is. So I found something.. I found a bag full of like, y’know uh, children stuff.” Phil stiffened and looked at him with wide eyes, his expression reading nothing other than ‘oh shit’. “But before you freak out! I would never look through your things without your permission, I was just, er, it just was, it was just on the floor and I stumbled over it and it fell over and the stuff fell out. I didn’t mean to look, I’m sorry, but I just thought I should ask you about it because I know damn well there’s no way you’re hiding a kid here, and like you’ve been acting off for the past month and I’m concerned.” Techno finished his rambling and finally looked at Phil’s reaction. He still looked a bit worried, fair enough. Phil sighed and looked at the floor, fiddling with his sweater.

“Okay, I guess you want an explanation... Alright um, I assume you don’t know what age regression is-” “I do” Techno cut him off. “O-oh.. Okay, that makes this a lot easier..” Phil rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I had my suspicions, but I just wanted it to be confirmed. And by the way, it’s completely fine, Phil. You didn’t need to hide it from me, I really wouldn’t have minded. Hell, I’d even take care of you if you wanted..” Phil glanced up at that with a shy smile, before looking back at the floor. “Okay, well, now that that’s out of the way, so I assume it’s been a long time since you’ve last regressed, huh? We’ve been here for a month, and have been by each other's side 90% of the time. I may not know a _ton_ about age regression, but I know damn well that’s not healthy.” Phil gulped and kind of hoped that this conversation wasn’t going where he thought it was, but honestly hoped that it was at the same time. 

Of course, that conversation was going exactly where he thought it was. “So.. Phil, you definitely need to regress. So either I can leave you alone for a bit and let you regress on your own, or you can regress now and let me take care of you. I’d love to take care of you, but if you want to be alone that’s alright.” Techno told him, his tone calm but firm, making it known that he wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.

“Tech, I-I don’t want to burden you with that-” But before Phil could finish that sentence, Techno cut him off. “It’s not a burden.” “Are- are you sure..? You really don’t have too..” Phil was kind of stumbling over his words and they were coming out a bit slurred, showing that he was probably slipping whether he wanted too or not. “Phil. I _want_ to.” Phil mumbled a soft ‘mkay..’ making Techno’s expression soften. It’ll be weird to take care of someone, especially a kid, but for Phil, anything.

Phil, of course, didn’t slip immediately though. He kept asking Techno multiple times if he was sure and that he really didn’t have too, but Techno wasn’t having any of it. Eventually Techno sighed, confusing Phil. “Wha-” Phil was cut off by Techno pulling him into his lap, and holding him close. It caught Phil off-guard, causing him to hide his face in Techno’s neck out of embarrassment. The piglin hybrid whispered soft nothings into his ears, running his fingers through his medium length hair. He decided that if Phil couldn’t slip down on his own, babying him would probably help. It did, quite a bit actually. Phil slowly slipped down into littlespace for the first time in quite a while. Tears filled his eyes, why did his head hurt? Techno paid no mind to the soft sniffles coming from the boy in his lap, and just simply ran his fingers through his hair comfortingly. 

Eventually, Phil had calmed down, and pulled back a little bit from Techno to look up at him with wide child-like eyes. Techno’s never seen him seem so strangely innocent and small, but it definitely wasn’t a bad thing. “Hey Angel, how old are you feeling right now?” The nickname just kind of came out, but Phil giggled at it and held up four fingers happily. “I four! I can count ta four! Wanna see? One, two, thwee, four! See, I did it!” Phil exclaimed, giggling happily. Techno swears he felt his heart melt, he wasn’t prepared for Phil to be _that_ cute. He was cut out of his thoughts by Phil saying something. “Techie ‘m hungy” He said, fidgeting with his hands nervously. “Alright kiddo, let’s get you changed into something much comfier, and then I’ll get you something to eat. Sound good?” Phil nodded happily. 

“Alright, is there anything specific you want to wear?” Phil thought for a second before nodding and getting up out of Techno’s lap to run across the room where his bag of little gear was. He rummaged through the bag while Techno walked over to him, before pulling out a cute light green shirt with a cartoon owl on the front (can you tell I have a thing for owls??), and some fluffy green pajama pants, he always liked things to match, even in littlespace. Techno helped him get into the pajamas, and then made their way into the kitchen to figure out what they had that would be suitable for a child to eat. 

As Techno expected, they didn’t have much for a child to eat at all. It’s hard to feed a child if you aren’t prepared to feed one. But eventually, he decided that some cut up baked potatoes and cut up beef would be suitable for the time being, and began cooking, being sure to glance back where Phil was at the table every once in a while. Phil was content just sitting there swinging his feet back and forth, occasionally something around the room catching his attention for a minute. Techno found it amusing how easily the little was distracted.

Eventually, a plate of food was placed in front of the regressed boy, who smiled and thanked Techno happily. Techno walked off for a second while the little began eating to go grab a sippy cup and get him something to drink, knowing he was probably going to be thirsty. “Hey little angel, would you like some apple juice or orange juice?” The pink haired man asked, standing by the open fridge. “Um um.. Appy ‘uice!” The mentally older man found it absolutely adorable how the little couldn’t pronounce it properly, and had to hold back a coo at the small boy. He had a reputation to hold up. So, Techno got him some apple juice earning a giggly “T’ank you Techie!” from the boy. 

After a little while, Phil pushed the mostly finished plate away from himself. “‘M full..” he said, before yawning softly. Techno chuckled and took the plate from him, setting it on the counter deciding that he’d deal with it later. “Alright Little Raven, why don’t we get you to bed, yeah?” The little rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up at Techno. “Techie read me stwory..?” Techno nodded and ruffled his hair fondly. “Of course, angel. Techie will read you a story.” He then scooped the little up and grabbed the kids book from the bag in the main room, before making his way to Phil’s room with the sleepy little in his arms. He laid the boy down before lying down next to him, Phil immediately clinging to his side and laying his head sleepily on his shoulder, and began reading the book.

“Once upon a time…” 

  
  


By the time he had finished the story, Phil was out like a light. He smiled to himself and kissed his forehead, muttering under his breath. “Goodnight my Little Angel.”

"For you, the world, Phil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter dot com 😎 @ERR0RR_NotFoundd (o in error is a zero)


	8. CG!SBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SugarSweetTea!  
> “Hello! How are you? Can I request little Phil age 1-2 with cg SBI, please? Phil wakes up sick one day and almost immediately gets small but tries to hide it from the others, only it doesn’t work out the best and they end up taking care of him? Thank you so much!! Oh! And also, I think I forgot to mention this but, I adore this book! I love it, a lot! There’s not enough little Phil and this book is specifically for that and I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one might not be the best, it was a bit late when I was finishing it aha. I hope you like it though!  
> also I didn't proofread it, so if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes no you didn't

When Phil woke up, we instantly felt terrible. He had a pounding headache, he was sweating but for some reason freezing, and he felt nauseous. He tried to sit up, but felt super lightheaded and had to lay back down. Another thing he noticed, is that the fuzziness of his sickness only added to the fuzziness of his headspace, making him almost instantly slip into littlespace. And, as if he didn’t have enough problems, all of the boys that he basically considered his children were home! He didn’t need them to find out about this, he didn’t want them to worry and waste their time taking care of him, but then again... The idea of them taking care of them was appealing.. No, he couldn’t. He’d just have to pretend to be big all day. 

In any other headspace, he would’ve known that that was absolutely not going to work, but right now his- sick might I add -two year old mind thought it’d be a great idea.

So, he forced himself to get up, having to stay there for a few minutes to steady himself so he didn’t fall. He tried to change into his icky big boy clothes, but ended up actually falling this time and hurting himself. Normally, he would’ve just gotten up and continued what he was doing, as he didn’t really fall that hard. But right now, Phil was small, and he felt icky. He wanted Wilby and Tom-Tom and Techie. His tummy hurt. He curled in on himself, clutching his stomach and let out a choked sob. Why did everything hurt?

He was too caught up in how terrible, he didn’t hear the knocking on the door, or Wilbur coming in. “Hey Phil, we heard a thu- Phil!? What’s wrong!?” Wilbur immediately rushed to his side, concerned as to why Phil was crying on the floor (what’s my thing with making Phil break down on the floor I-). “Feel yucky, Wilby” He told him, gripping his stomach tighter and leaning on Wilbur for support as tears spilled from his eyes. Wilbur’s face softened as he realized the boy was regressed, and put his arms around him. “Are you sick? Oh my poor baby..” Wilbur said, rubbing his back soothingly. He felt his forehead and was very worried at how warm he felt. 

Soon, Techno and Tommy entered the room, since Wilbur had been gone for quite a while when he went to check what the thud was. They were met with Wilbur cradling a sniffling Phil, and both knew that Phil was probably little. “He’s sick, he has a fever.” Techno nodded, and Tommy went over to the two to help Wilbur comfort Phil. “Okay, but why’s he on the floor?” The piglin asked, approaching the other three as well and crouching down to them. Wilbur shrugged and looked down at Phil who whined and mumbled into his chest. “Din’ wanna bother you.. Try to be big ‘n fell..” Phil gripped Wilbur tighter, he didn’t even have to turn around to know the three were looking at them with those sympathetic looks. “Kiddo.. You don’t need to try and be big for us, we love taking care of you, it’s what caregivers are for. Don’t ever be afraid to come to us whenever you need us, okay?” Wilbur said, the other two nodding in agreement. Phil nodded into his chest, loosening his grip a bit. 

After a minute of silence, the three just silently comforting Phil, Phil whimpered and clutched his stomach again. “Wi-Wilby ‘m tummy hurt..” Wilbur looked to Techno, the piglin hybrid usually knowing best in the medical situations. The piglin thought for a moment. “Hey little raven, could you look at me, please? I need to feel your head.” Techno asked Phil, reaching out and feeling his forehead when he turned towards him. “Hm, he has a pretty high fever. I can give him some medicine that’ll help both his fever and his stomach, but we need to keep an eye on his fever.” Techno replied, beginning to run his fingers through Phil’s hair in a way that he knew comforted him. Phil subconsciously leaned into the touch, making Techno have to repress a coo at the boy.

“Well, why don’t we go get you some medicine, little man?” Tommy said, smiling. The boy nodded and Techno and Tommy stood up, Techno taking the blonde from Wilbur so Wilbur could stand as well. They went into the kitchen and Techno sat Phil down on a chair, earning a whine from Phil, causing him to grip onto Techno’s shirt, not wanting him to put him down. “Phil, c’mon let go kid, I gotta get you some medicine, Wil and Tommy are too much of idiots to find it themselves.” Techno told him, getting a ‘Hey!’ in response from Tommy, and a light punch in the arm from Wilbur. Phil whined again, but let go, and made grabby hands at Tommy instead. Tommy chuckled and hugged Phil, letting him grip onto him. Phil was really clingy when he was really deep in headspace, and to add the sickness onto that, he was a really whiny little that wanted to be held all the time. None of them minded though, they understood that he wasn’t feeling well.

After a few moments of Techno looking through the cabinet, he found the right medicine and got Phil some. Once Phil had taken the medicine- whining that ‘it tasted yucky’ -the four of them found themselves on the couch, Phil sitting in Wilbur's lap, cuddled up to him while also holding Tommy’s hand, and Techno was running his fingers through his hair. Phil always loved cuddling with Wilbur the most, Wilbur gave the  _ best  _ cuddles. Phil started lightly chewing on his fingers, catching Techno’s attention. “Hey, Phil, no, don’t chew on those, that’s yucky. Do you want me to go get your paci?” Phil whined when he took his hand out of his mouth, but nodded. Tommy rested his head on Wilbur’s shoulder, yawning softly. “Pfftt, are you getting tired, Toms?” Wilbur asked him with a chuckle, causing Tommy to sleepily mumble a quiet ‘shut up’ and curl up into his side.

Techno returned with Phil’s pacifier along with his favorite stuffie, and a book for himself to read, a stuffed cat with a name tag that read “Stripes”. He handed Phil the paci and the stuffie, the little just responding with a string of incomprehensible babbles, seeming to have slipped younger. Techno sat back down with the three of them, and opened his book, continuing his action of running his fingers through the boy's hair with his other hand. Wilbur laid his head on-top of Tommy’s, who had fallen asleep on him, and held Phil close. Techno began to subconsciously lean into Wilbur’s side, and lay his head on his shoulder.

Soon, Tommy, Phil, and Wilbur had fallen asleep, and Techno decided to try and get some rest as well. He hesitantly curled into Wilbur’s side, knowing that if the brunette woke up to him cuddling next to him he’d  _ never _ hear the end of it. Finally Techno dozed off as well. The four of them were a happy family, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	9. CG!Techno and Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SilentSpider!  
> “I'm extremely happy that others are writing little Phil!! Would I be able to request Little Phil (age between 2 to 3) waking up from a nightmare and having Techno and Tommy comfort him? The nightmare can be about Wilbur dying or something but I'd really love to see what you can come up with!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaa this one's a bit short! I'm sorry, I was struggling a bit while trying to write it. I'm planning on finishing the last request I have and then maybe taking a break and/or just writing some of my own ideas. Requests are a bit difficult since I struggle to stick to a prompt aha!!
> 
> I hope you like it though, and I'm sorry if you don't!

It had been about a month since Wilbur’s death. A month since Phil stabbed him in that horrid button room. An entire month, yet nothing was getting better in the slightest, quite the opposite actually. Phil was traumatized, as you’d expect killing your own son might be, and he seemed to just get worse every day that passed. Techno and Tommy were doing their best to help him, but they really didn’t know what to do.

Now, nightmares weren’t a new thing to Phil, far from that actually. But they were never that bad. He could usually calm himself down for the most part, and not have to bother Tommy or Techno. However, tonight was different.

  
  


_He was in the button room. Why was he here again? And there he stood. His own son, clutching his stomach where the sword had been plunged through his gut. But, he was... smiling? Phil stood there, frozen, completely unable to move. He felt something warm on his cheek, when did he start crying? Wilbur let out a broken chuckle, and spoke. “.. Thank y..you... D..Dad.” And just like that, everything faded away. No, no no no no no no, come back, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too! Where did he go? He heard loud, booming voices, ring in his head._

_Failure._

_Horrible father._

_You hurt him._

_Your fault._

_Your fault!_

_YOUR FAULT!_

**_YOUR FAULT!_ **

**_YOUR FAULT!_ **

  
  


Suddenly, he jolted awake with a scream, not having time to comprehend what happened before quickly dropping into littlespace. He curled in on himself, crying. Techno and Tommy, of course, heard him scream, and immediately rushed to his room, to be met with a sobbing Phil crying for ‘Wilby’, the nickname he used to use for Wilbur when in littlespace. The two boy’s expressions softened, both walking over to the bed carefully. Techno carefully pulled Phil into his lap, rubbing his back soothingly as he cried. 

“Phil, baby, what’s wrong?” Phil clung to the man like he was his only life source, and spoke between hiccups and sobs “Wilby go-gone.. All- All my fa-fault...” His voice trembled as he spoke, going back to crying into Techno’s chest. Tommy and Techno both frowned, feeling sympathy for the poor boy. Tommy ran his hands up and down Phil’s arms, letting Techno do the talking. “Oh angel.. It’s not your fault, baby.. Shh, it’s okay, I’m here..” Techno spoke softly, running his fingers through the blondes hair and rubbing circles into his back.

Eventually, Phil’s sobs slowly turned into quiet cries, then small hiccups, until finally turning into soft sniffles. The blonde wasn’t shaking as bad, and loosened his grip on Techno a bit, showing that he had calmed down a bit. They sat in silence for a bit, the only sound being Phil’s soft sniffles, until Phil spoke up. “Ca-can... Can I-I have a snack befowe goin’ back ta bed..?” He asked quietly, looking up at Techno with those puppy dog eyes that the pinkette just couldn’t say no to. Techno agreed, standing up with the blonde still in his arms and walking towards the kitchen, motioning for Tommy to follow them. 

Setting Phil down in his usual chair at the table, Techno began looking through cabinets to find something for the little to eat while Tommy entertained him. "Hey little man!" Tommy said, earning a quiet giggle and a wave from Phil. Tommy began rambling about this and that to him, just trying to keep him entertained while Techno got him something. Soon enough, a bowl of barbeque chips were placed in front of Phil, who squealed happily and thanked Techno before eating them.

Phil finished his snack, and was brought back to bed. Techno and Tommy had agreed to sleep with him. Within no time, the three were all cuddled up together fast asleep, Phil in-between Techno and Tommy clinging onto Tommy’s arm with Techno’s secured around his waist.

  
  


And for the first time in so long..  
  


He felt content.


End file.
